


to my charles (in your direction remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Drabble, Epistolary, M/M, no happy ending, not a fix it, not really but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Letters Erik never sends.





	to my charles (in your direction remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409629) by [cloudstroke (aQuired)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuired/pseuds/cloudstroke). 
  * In response to a prompt by [cloudstroke (aQuired)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuired/pseuds/cloudstroke) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> This is inspired by the letters in the first chapter of cloudstroke's fic 'in your direction' which is fantastic and you should all definitely check out!
> 
> CW: ableism

To my Charles,

I miss you. I wish you’d come with me. 

Your Erik

\----

To my Charles,

Maybe I should have gone with you. I miss you enough to contemplate that option. 

Your Erik

\----

To my Charles,

You always were a fool when it came to hope. I’m sorry I took even that away from you. I’m sorry about your legs. You don’t deserve this. You deserved better than me. 

Your Erik

\-----

To my Charles,

If I could take your burden for myself and fix you, I would.

Your Erik

\----

To my Charles,

You don’t need fixing. I’m sorry I said that, even if you’ll never read it. 

Your Erik

\----

To my Charles,

Between you and me, I hate this helmet. 

Your Erik

\---

Professor X,

I’m sorry. They’re all under instructions not to harm our kind. I’ll pay the hospital bill. 

Magneto

\----

To my Charles,

It feels wrong to be nothing but a codename to you. Is this what we’re doomed to be now? I don’t like it. 

Your Erik 

\----

To my Charles,

You haven’t written in a while. Is everything okay? 

Your Erik

\---

To my Charles,

Please write to me again. 

Your Erik

\---

To my Charles,

Seeing you again was a joy I can’t describe. Leaving a second time was harder than the first. 

Your Erik 


End file.
